1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of landscaping techniques, and more particularly to a method treating a mulch bed to prevent undesirable movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,932,156; 5,585,150; 6,301,829, U.S. Publn Nos. 20060178272; 20070000167; 200700119334, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,765,735, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse mulch treatments.
While all of the aforementioned prior art methods are adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical method of preventing the undesirable movement of a mulch bed.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved method of treating a mulch bed, and the provision of such a method is a stated objective of the present invention.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved method of treating mulch.